


Desserts

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke made Max dinner, but skipped dessert. Max has the perfect way to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Started a LONG time ago, I finished this as a belated Valentine's/YAY U GOT A BAE gift for my twin bae Sarah (also dedicated to my b Rach because i love her). I just had the idea of Max wooing Luke after he makes her a banging meal but it evolved into a different beast. I'm not sure if my writing of blow jobs has improved...

“Oh my _God_ ,” Max moans, leaning back into her seat and resting a hand on her stomach. “That was _so_ good.”

 

Luke snorts as he collects their dishes and walks them to the sink. “If you’re going to react to my cooking like _that_ every time…” He leans close, his lips an inch from hers. “I’ll cook for you more often.”

 

Max smiles and hums. She leans up to kiss him lightly. Satisfied, Luke grins himself and turns to put the dishes in the sink. Max watches him, eyeing his form as he bends and leans to collect soap and sponge. He’s definitely not bad to look at, that Luke Gray. And she has him all to herself for the weekend. For Valentine’s Day. 

 

Usually he tries to visit his twin brother on the weekends. They’re close, and Max knows it’s hard for them to be separated for as much as they are now that they’re living apart. They talk almost everyday, but it’s not the same. This weekend, Mark and his girlfriend are going back to the twins’… mansion(?) in New Jersey to do some maintenance and cleaning. It’s Mark’s turn, and Emma thought it would be a great opportunity for them to get away from the city and be alone for a bit. It’s kind of sweet. And the two of them are cute already, the opposite of Luke and Max most days. Max looks forward to _her_ weekend alone with Luke at the house. 

 

The couple and Luke’s mother and adopted sister have all sworn to Max that Luke is the best cook they all know (after Lily of course). She’s been waiting for a night for the both of them to have time to indulge, instead of them ordering takeout, her simple eats that she can make in a pinch, or just going out to eat. His weekend with her and her weekend off finally did it, and Luke made sure to pick up ingredients for a delicious meal. He’d made her wild salmon with a crust of herbs and spices, as well as red potatoes with oil and rosemary and whole grain rice. It was… _divine_. Max doesn’t think she’s _ever_ had a meal so delicious in her life, and she wonders if Luke ever considered being a chef.

 

Probably not… no one will see you in a kitchen. And Luke likes to be seen. 

 

Max sighs, leaning on the table. “You don’t have to do the dishes, you know. You _did_ cook.”

 

Luke doesn’t even turn around. He shrugs. “I got it. You just keep enjoying yourself. I’m jealous of that food afterglow you got there.”

 

Max bites her lip and rests her head on her hand. “Is there… more?”

 

“More what?”

 

“More food? Like… like dessert, or something?”

 

He turns, eyebrow raised. “No… I didn’t think to make anything.”

 

Max groans, flopping back into her chair. “ _Can_ you make something?”

 

“It’s a bit late, isn’t it? Aren’t there _other_ things you’d rather I do?”

 

There are, in fact, other things she’d like him to do. Like… tasting every inch of her, or just _one_ part of her. Or to bend her over and lay her out on the table like their meal. Or even help her get to her bedroom, the both of them shedding clothes as they cross her apartment. She might even want to… oh. _Oh_. Maybe… she can get _everything_ she wants. She grins at him.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

Luke squints at her, almost suspiciously, before turning back to his work. Max gets up slowly, being sure to make no noise at all. She’d kicked off her shoes shortly after walking in, and creeps up behind him in socked feet. He starts—but just barely—when she wraps her arms around his waist, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. She hears him make some sort of soft laugh, and he relaxes back into her slightly.

 

“What, Max?”

 

“ _Pleeeeease_ make me something for dessert?” She allows her tone to get whiny, demanding.

 

Luke sighs. His head tips back, and she hears the splash of his hands flopping into the sink in exasperation.

 

“Max, I’m _tired_. Besides I already cleaned up! I’ll make you something tomorrow, all right?”

 

Max pouted into the soft material of his shirt. No, it’s _not_ alright. She was promised a whole _meal_ , not just a _course_. Is she being petty? Or… or _nagging_? _God_ , a nag she is _not_. But… what’s a meal like that, a _night_ like _this_ … without dessert? There has to be something she can do to change his mind. To make the night perfect. It doesn’t take long to come up with an idea. She just needs to give a little. Luckily, she knows what Luke likes to receive.

 

Suppressing the urge to grin and give herself away, she tugs on him, turning him to face her. Luke resists at first (of course he does), but once he acquiesces, he sighs. 

 

“ _C’mon_ , Max,” he whines. “I just–”

 

Luke shuts up when Max presses a finger to his lips. He squints at her, suspicious. She smiles at him. 

 

“What if… we traded?” He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Max continues. “If I do something for you, will you provide _me_ with dessert?”

 

“Traded?” He sounds funny, trying to talk around her finger. She stifles a laugh. “Trade what for what, exactly?”

 

Max decides not to tell him. There are _better_ ways for him to find out. She pulls her hand away from his mouth, sliding it down his chest and over his stomach. His eyes follow it down while she watches his face very carefully as she undoes his belt buckle. His breath catches. Max feels a swell of pride. Any reaction she draws out of Luke is special.

 

Luke meets her eyes again, his breathing a little quicker than it was before. His lips quirk up ever so slightly. Max can’t resist. She leans up and kisses him, crushes her lips to his. He does like it rough. But she ends it rather soon, drawing a bit of a growl out of him. She grins herself, nipping at his bottom lip.

 

“Patience, Luke,” she singsongs, sinking slowly to her knees. Her eyes don’t leave his. “You’ll get something better, I promise.”

 

“I better,” he breathes. Max tries hard not to laugh. Always so eager to be rewarded, her Luke.

 

The button and zipper of his pants are undone almost _too_ quickly. Luke is breathing heavy above her; he doesn’t even try to sound calm. Pride blooms in her chest. It means she’s doing well. So far. She tugs his pants down and rubs at him through his briefs. He hisses, rocking his hips against her touch. He hardens under her hand. 

 

“You _like_ that, huh?”

 

“I think that’s fairly obvious.”

 

Max shoots him a flat look. She doesn’t wait for his response before pulling his briefs down and taking him in her hand. He groans. He’s so weak, really. He likes to think he’s strong, that he’s above whimpering and begging. But the _second_ she gets her hands on him… no wonder he prefers to keep her cuffed sometimes. It’s kind of cute. She pumps him a few times, working to get him as hard as she can before she _really_ gets going. Luke curses and growls above her. Impatient little thing.

 

She kisses the tip quickly before wrapping her mouth around his cock. Luke chokes out a moan. His hips thrust forward. If she’d had any more of him in her mouth, she could have choked herself. She presses a hand to his hip, keeping him still. This is her show. She sucks hard, her nails scratching lightly at the sensitive skin of his hip.

 

“Fuck,” Luke gasps. His hand tangles in her hair, and she feels it dampen. Dammit. His hands were still soapy. She should have established a rule about touching. Gross. But she’s too far now to say anything. Even if she could. She pulls back, dragging her teeth against his skin. She delights in feeling him shudder. She hums just to feel it again. He’s always loved when she hums with him in her mouth.

 

Max bobs her head, alternating between sucking on him and stroking him with her tongue and gently scraping her teeth against him. Luke gradually gets more vocal. God, does she _love_ that. Getting to hear him gasp and moan, growl and groan, curse and sometimes even _whimper_ is a privilege. He hates it. He thinks he’s a rock—strong and near emotionless. Which is beyond false. He’s a vocal creature, letting her know that she’s doing well. 

 

And every sound he utters makes her even wetter.

 

Luke lets out a broken groan, his hand tightening in her hair. He’s close, then. Max digs her nails into his hip and is rewarded with a hiss. He breathes her name and he takes him even deeper, humming. Her name escapes him even louder. She takes him even deeper and sucks hard. He comes with a cry, hips jerking slightly against her hand. She swallows everything she can. As soon as he’s done, gone soft in her mouth, she pulls away, wiping her hand across her mouth. She lets Luke catch his breath as she pulls his briefs and pants back up. She leaves his belt unbuckled. It _is_ Valentine’s Day, after all.

 

When she finally stands on slightly shaky legs, Luke yanks her in and kisses her hard. Max hums and presses against him. She grips at his shirt. His hands are still wet on her clothes, but she couldn’t care less. She can smell him and taste him and feel him against her. What’s a little soap on her slacks? Her shirt?

 

Luke smiles against her lips and pulls away. There’s pride in his slightly unfocused eyes. 

 

“You. Are. Incredible. You know that?”

 

Max smiles right back, her head tilting to the side. “Yeah, I do. _But_ …” She brushes her nose against his and pecks at his lips. “Was I incredible enough to get you to make me dessert?”

 

Luke scoffs, rolling his eyes. He pulls her over to the fridge and gestures for her to open it. She does, and immediately sees bowls of chocolate mousse sitting in a neat row on the middle shelf.

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Max,” he sighs, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. “Of _course_ I made you dessert.”

 

Max mock gasps and smacks his chest. “I gave you a blow job and you didn’t bother to _tell_ me?”

 

A wolfish grin spreads across his face. He shuts the door and grabs her, tugging her back to the table. He undoes her own slacks and pushes them and her underwear down.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he coos, sitting her down in her chair and spreading her legs. “I’ll even the score. _Then_ we’ll have dessert.”

 

Luke laps up the wetness between her legs, and Max forgets why she was annoyed. She sighs and threads her fingers in his hair. She hooks her legs over his shoulders to hold him there. He laughs into her, drawing a shiver from her. Luke dips his tongue into her. Then a finger.

 

Luke has long, _long_ fingers. They’re perfect for getting her off. Max groans, digging her heels into his back to pull him closer. This is her favorite thing. She _loves_ having Luke on his knees, eating her out. He adds another finger and sucks at her clit. She hums. Rocking her hips against his hand, Max pets at his hair. Luke loves affection. _Craves_ it. He’d never say it, but she can tell by the way he gives tenderness how much he wants it in return. And she’s more than happy to give it to him. 

 

He adds a third finger and nips carefully at her clit. Max cries out, her hips jerking up. God, he’s good. She feels a tightening in her belly. She doesn’t want to be this close this soon. But she was so turned on by her earlier acts that she isn’t surprised with how quickly it’s happening. 

 

“Luke,” she breathes, squeezing her eyes shut and tugging at his hair. “Luke, _please_.”

 

He makes a strange, strangled sound. His fingers move faster and harder in and out of her cunt. He licks at her clit and sucks hard again. Max pants, moans mingling in with her breathing, until she could swear she was almost as loud as he had been. It doesn’t take long. She comes with a cry, arching up, the back of her chair digging into her shoulders. Luke keeps his hand moving, but soon removes his fingers to lap up her cum. She practically purrs as she relaxes again, her legs slipping from his shoulders. 

 

Luke chuckles and straightens, leaning up to kiss her. She moans softly at the taste of her on his lips. He brings his hand up, and she takes his fingers in her mouth, sucking the last of her cum off them. Luke hums close to her ear. He nuzzles at her temple and kisses her jaw. 

 

“You’re just so _beautiful_ when you come,” he whispers into her ear, causing her to shiver again. “All those pretty noises you make, the shape of your body when you arch…”

 

She pulls his hand from her mouth. “Flatterer.” She turns her head and kisses him deeply. Just so he won’t see the light blush on her cheeks. 

 

Luke pulls away first, turning back to the fridge. “I owe you dessert, don’t I?”

 

Max laughs and reaches for her panties. She doesn’t bother with her pants. “You do. Don’t think I forgot.”

 

“Relax, relax. I got it.” He glances at her over his shoulder. “Want to go pick the movie? I’ll bring these out and we’ll relax before I take you to bed.”

 

Max rolls her eyes. “Fine. But be quick.” She pulls her blouse off and tosses it into the living room. I don’t want to get _cold_.”

 

A few minutes later, the couple is curled up on the sofa—Luke lounging against the arm with Max stretched out on top of him, a blanket draped over her to compensate for her lack of clothes. The mousse is rich and delicious. Luke never ceases to amaze. They barely pay attention to the movie. They alternate between teasing and feeding each other. When the dessert is finally gone (and miraculously _not_ all over them), Luke wraps his arms around her, holding her tight against his warm body. She lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses her hair.

 

“So,” he mutters, running a hand through her hair. “How did I do for a first Valentine’s Day?”

 

Max hums and nuzzles at the hollow of his throat. “I think you aced it, Gray. Top marks.”

 

He laughs softly. “Good. I was hoping I’d make you happy.”

 

God, did she know it. Her tough boyfriend, always looking for approval from everyone around him. He’s more than earned hers. He made her dinner and dessert and ate her out and curled up with her for a stupid romantic comedy she _knew_ he’d hate. And all he wanted was for her to be _happy_. She bites her lip. She won’t cry. She won’t. Max kisses his neck before snuggling back into him.

 

“You did, Luke. You did.”

 

And based on the soft sound he made at her words, Max knows she’d made Luke happy too.

 


End file.
